HarryYou Are Not Alone
by Witchy Pirate
Summary: Harry finds that there is someone who has shared all that he has gone through, but he can't take hold of it. Not everyone in his family is gone, and he is still a target for the Dark Lord. But this time, it is a more personal attack...what to do now?
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning

⌠Hurry, Sirius, take Lily and the kids. The cloaks are by the door. Go to Dumbledore, he▓ll keep you safe. I▓ll try and buy you sometime.■

⌠James, no I won▓t go without you ,■ whispered Lily, her eyes swelling up with tears.

⌠Lily, you must, just go, he▓s almost here.■

⌠James┘■ started Sirius.

⌠No, please Sirius just go! Please.■

⌠Alright, come on Lily, do what he says, grab a child, lets go.■ He placed the invisibility cloaks over them and walked towards the door holding a baby just a year old, pulling the mother and the other twin. ⌠We▓ll meet again, James. In a while.■

⌠Take care of them Sirius.■ he said, his own eyes burning with tears. ⌠Go.■

⌠Come on Lily.■ Sirius said opening the door and walking outside. Just as he moved out the door the front one opened, revealing a man wearing a black robe, with two slits for a nose and blood red eyes, Voldemort.

In a split second the room was filled with a bright green light followed by a scream. James was dead before he hit the floor.

⌠James, NO!■ Lily screamed throwing off the cloak holding her wand at Voldemort. ⌠Murderer!■

⌠Lily,■ said a high-pitched cold voice said, ⌠Give me the child and I will allow you to live.■

⌠Never!■

⌠Then die like the rest,■ replied Voldemort holding out his wand. Again the room was filled with a green light.

Sirius got on his flying motorcycle knowing that he could not help his friends. He fleew in the direction or the castle but he spotted something sooner. A large man with bushy beard that covered most of his face, he was about three times the average human size. Sirius recognized him immediately.

⌠Hagrid! Over here! I need a favor. Go to Dumbledore, tell him that Voldemort found the Potter▓s.

⌠NO!■

⌠Yes, he did, take my bike it would be faster, I won▓t need it anymore anyway. Oh, and Hagrid, be careful there▓s a baby in the side cart, Larain. I don▓t know about Harry, just hurry.■

⌠Alright, but I▓m looking for little Harry first.■

⌠ Fine just get to Dumbledore and tell him that I had to do something.■

⌠I will.■

⌠Thanks, Hagrid,■ he said watching him fly away on the motorcycle leaving him in the street alone. He started to run down the street, then in an instant he transformed into a black lab on the trail. At the end of the street he changed back into a man and yelled, ⌠I smell a rat, Peter! How could you betray your friends like that? You coward!■

Then a fat man walked out into the middle of the street holding something. When he got closer Sirius realized it was his finger, as he dropped it, the street lit up into a bright light leaving about twenty muggle spectators dead. Peter Pettigrew vanished from sight, and later that day, Sirius Black was arrested and sentenced to life in Azkaban without a fair trial..

Welcome To Hogwarts

⌠Dumbledore, I▓m still not sure about going to Hogwarts. You know what I▓m hiding, what if someone else finds out?■ Larain asked not taking her emerald eyes off the old man with a long silver beard.

⌠Larain, I promise you that you will be safe, I will be there to protect you just as I have been there for Harry. Trust me, it▓s safer there than anywhere else you have been lately.■ Dumbledore reassured her.

⌠I do trust you and I▓m not worried about the school being safe from him, but from me. What about Harry, if I go to Hogwarts I will be putting him in more danger.■

⌠You will both be fine, I promise.■

⌠Well, what about Sirius then?■ Larain asked trying to talk her way out of going, ⌠Without me he has nobody to talk to.■ She looked down and scratched the black dogs head. The dog stood up and turned into a man.

⌠I▓ll be fine, so will you, and so will Harry,■ the man said, ⌠Just go it will be alright. You can still see me on vacations.■ Sirius said trying to help Dumbledore out. ⌠It▓ll be good for you,■ he added with a smile.

⌠Fine, I▓ll go,■ she said, ⌠but if something happens, even a minor situation, I▓m out.■

⌠Whatever you say Larain.■ Sirius smiled.

⌠See you later,■ she said giving Sirius a hug and walking over to the fireplace. She grabbed a handful of the green powder beside it, Floo Powder. She stepped into the fireplace and said, "Number Eight, Privet Drive!■ The room started to spin and she felt her feet leave the floor. She started to feel sick but then she hit the floor with a thud. Just as quickly as the sickening spin came it went. She stepped out of the fireplace into a dimly lit room filled with almost everything a muggle would own.

Rain sighed as she dropped her bag onto the couch and walked into the kitchen. She looked around it and sighed before pulling out her wand and conjuring up a few trays of food and laying them on the table. She looked over to the fireplace, nothing. She rolled her eyes and took a bite out of the cookie she had taken before she pulled on her jacket and walked out the castle. "See you, Sirius..." she whispered closeing the door behind her. 


	2. Chapter 2

In the flower bed, under the window, there lay a boy. A boy with messy black hair, gorgeous green eyes, and a lightening bolt scar over his right eye.

⌠Harry┘Harry Potter?■ a girl asked Harry, who had been snoozing almost completely unnoticeable to the passers. Harry jumped up so fast he forgot about the low window sill where he hit his head.

He was spotted by a young girl, about 14, who also had green eyes,. She had mid-back length red hair and was dressed in black pants and a purple shirt. On her left arm, he noticed an odd wrist band.

⌠My names Larain,■ she told him, ⌠Are you alright? I didn▓t mean to frighten you.■

⌠Yeah, I▓m fine,■ he answered rubbing his head, ⌠How do you know who I am?■

⌠I recognized you, from a picture of your father, and the one In the Daily Prophet.■

⌠What, the Daily Prophet?■

⌠Yeah, you know, the newspaper.■

⌠Oh, well, you know, that paper is wrong on almost everything.■

⌠I do, but it▓s closer than the Quibbler.■

⌠How do you know about those? Do you go to Hogwarts?■

⌠No, I▓m home schooled, I move around to much to go off to a school. How is it there?■

⌠It▓s brilliant! It▓s loads better than staying here! There▓s always something to do, but there▓s also a lot of trouble too┘ especially with Vold┘ sorry, You Know Who around.■

⌠No it▓s fine, I don▓t care if you say his name. I▓m not afraid of him. Want to go for a walk or something?■ she asked him.

⌠Sure, they won▓t miss me,■ he said nodding in the direction to the Dursley▓s house. He turned and followed her down the road.

They walked around a few blocks, when they reached the park, Harry heard a familiar voice: It was Dudley▒s.

⌠Look boys, Harry▒s got a girlfriend.■ he said . They turned around and faced him, both Harry and Rain glared at him.

Harry opened his mouth to say something back but Rain cut him off, ⌠Jealous? I see you can▓t have had one.■ she snapped at him, Harry laughed.

⌠She got you there Dudley!■ he said trying to stop laughing.

⌠Shut up!■ he snapped, ⌠Girl you shouldn▓t have said that!■

⌠Why, what are you going to do about it?■

⌠Well, my mother taught me not to hit girls so┘■ he said looking back at his gang, ⌠we▓ll have to wail on Harry.■

⌠OK, one: I don▓t think you can learn anything, two, you wouldn▓t dare beat up Harry!■ she told him. He swung his arm at Harry, who ducked and grabbed Rain▓s hand.

Harry pulled on her arm to get her to run down the street away from Dudley. She pulled her arm and tried to stop him, ⌠What are we running for?■ She reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand.

⌠No┘ we aren▓t allowed to do magic outside of school!■ he warned her.

⌠This is my school remember!■ she whipped around and pointed her wand at Dudley who was abandoned by his gang.

⌠Know any good spells?■ he asked smiling, he realized that she couldn▓t get expelled, she was home schooled.

⌠Quite a few actually, I won▓t hurt him, not today.■ she turned to Dudley again who stopped running. ⌠Petrificus Totalus!■ he froze and fell back in a full body bind. ■Wingardium Leviosa.■ he was lifted into the air.

⌠The pond?■ Harry asked, he looked at her and jumped back, she had blonde hair now!

⌠Of course, ⌠ she told him and directed Dudley▓s body over the pond and dropped him in the cold water. The spells were lifted and he tried to climb out of the pond but was unable too.

⌠What happened to your hair?■ Harry asked shocked.

⌠Oh, I changed it, so he wouldn▓t know it was me and tell your aunt and uncle.■

⌠That▓s a neat trick!■ he complimented turning back to Dudley who still was trying to crawl out of the small pond. ⌠Thanks for that!■ he said laughing.

⌠Any time, I think I▓d better go on home and help my dad with some things. I▓ll write to you later when your cousin gets out.■

⌠OK, see you later?■

⌠Most likely. Bye■ Rain smiled as she turned and walked away.

⌠Bye■ Harry almost whispered as he watched her walk down the street. He sighed and turned back towards his aunt and uncles house, but he walked slower than she did, not really looking forward to going back. 


End file.
